73 Victors
by District11-Olive
Summary: There were 73 Victors before Katniss and Peeta, what were their stories, how did they cope? A drabble series. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games!
1. The 1st Hunger Games

**A/N: Okay so this is my new drabble series called "73 Victors" which will tell a little part of each Victor's life during or after the Games. They will each be given a name and I will also be including the Victors we know and love from Catching Fire, enjoy!**

Tread: District Four

I never knew how much hurt that human beings were capable of, not until now. I stand staring at the face of the District Seven male, I don't know his name, I probably never will. All I know is that one of us has to die, and one of us has to die soon.

That is the Hunger Games, a game in which we are forced to kill just to survive. Twenty-three lives cut short needlessly. An axe hits me just below my chest and my vision begins to blur. Blindly I throw a spear in the boy's direction.

I hear the familiar sound of metal on bone before the sound of a cannon blast sends a chill down my spine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Victor of the First Annual Hunger Games, Tread of District Four!"

But what if I didn't want to win?


	2. The 2nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey there, another day another drabble :P I meant to update sooner but I decided to map out all my Victors so that I would know when one of the Catching Fire people won :3 now I'm all set and should be updating whenever inspiration arises !**

Hunter: District Ten

They tell me I should feel proud as I sit in a place of honor for my final interview with Zest Katchim. Tonight I will watch every moment of my Games, every kill I made will be relived, every pain felt once more.

The screen is brought to life and I watch myself waiting for the gong to signal the beginning of the Games. As the clock counts down to zero, even though I know what will happen next, I find myself dreading what will soon be seen.

I force myself to watch as I jump off my pedestal and take a lunge for the first weapon in view, a large serrated knife. The body on screen turns and plunges the blade into the frail body of the female from District Six, she screams and falls to the ground, dead within minutes.

They tell me I should feel proud and the sick thing is I do.


	3. The 3rd Hunger Games

**A/N: Okay here is drabble number three :D enjoy and please review! It means so much to me :D**

Quinn: District Eleven

"I can't kill you Quinn."

A voice comes from behind me, I know who it is because we are the only ones left. My ally, the male tribute from District Five sits down beside me.

"Then we'll just stay here, if we won't kill each other then what are they going to do about it?"

My voice is just barely above a whisper and for a moment I don't think he'd heard me but then he speaks again.

"You know they won't like that."

Nothing more is said between us, we sit in silence for what could have been days, hours, minutes or even seconds before a loud screech is heard from just a few feet away. I am the first to my feet, knife drawn and at the ready. A razor sharp beak breaks through the bush and hits him. Ripping the beak away from him I see where he was impaled.

I am going to win this whether I like it or not.


	4. The 4th Hunger Games

**A/N: Nothing really to write here...check out Thirteen by jakey121 (a collaborative story I am involved in!) I am District 3 Female, Neon Edison *hint, hint, drop a review pretty please***

Verge: District Five

A weapon raised over an innocent face, a look of pure terror evident in the deep brown of her eyes. She didn`t expect me to be here, she`d fooled herself into thinking she had a chance of being the one to survive.

A piercing scream echoes through the wilderness, soft whimpers are heard for another few seconds before the air goes silent.

A cannon blast fills the empty space, the last memory of another dead tribute, the last sound to be heard of the District Ten female. She was only thirteen, she wouldn`t have lasted much longer anyway.

I tell myself it`s a necessary sacrifice, if she lives then that means death must await me, but the lie does not fool even my own conscience.

Even though I know the truth I choose to succumb to the monster within me.


	5. The 5th Hunger Games

**A/N: Ummm okay hi again! I am so running out of things to say here... oh yeah! Just note that this drabble is written before the Careers begun training, I will tell you guys when they have started ok :P**

Vinia: District Two

My platform rises and I look out into the arena for the first time. The sloshing of waves is the only sound audible and the smell of the sea fills my nose almost immediately.

A hundred or so feet in front of me lies the golden Cornucopia, filled with all kinds of weapons, food, and supplies that will ensure victory. I need those if I am going to win.

Behind me I can see nothing but rocks, perhaps signalling a cliff of some kind. There is no forest as far as I can see, not this year.

To my right I can see a young boy shaking, tears already visible in his eyes. He won't live through this, I almost laugh to myself, he won't last though the next five minutes.

But who's to say I'll live through this, who's to say any of us will?


	6. The 6th Hunger Games

**This one is dedicated to my friend FigmentofDistrictSeven :3 She will know why but the rest of you shall remain hopelessly confused!**

Aspen: District Seven

My feet ache from walking too long, it's been four days and there are still ten of us left. I had to remove my shoes to keep from crunching the fallen leaves that coat the floor of the frigid forest, though it does little to help the stabbing pain in my feet.

A bush of plump berries comes into view and I become suddenly aware of the gnawing in my stomach. Just as I lift them to my lips I recognize them, nightlock. Infamous poison so concentrated that just one is enough to kill a person in minutes.

I continue walking and come across a young girl sleeping beneath a tree with a small dagger tied to her belt. Her skin is etched with deep scratches and her hair is matted with dirt.

Then I remember the berries clutched in my hand and I quietly open the pack that sits beside her, squeezing out the juice of four berries into a bag of nuts.

I scurry off into the freezing cold night. She's as good as dead.


	7. The 7th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey, this is another update from me...ummm review please? That's all I got for ya xD**

Evander: District 1

District One had never had a Victor. Our industry was luxury items, we were known to have the most shallow tributes. Tributes that were nice to look at but couldn't hold their own against even the lower district kids who were half dead with starvation. They knew nothing about survival and had never had to be hungry, we were a district favoured by the Capital and so we never needed to survive on our own.

District One had been the famous "Bloodbath" district for six years, in all those years a total of two tributes from my district had made it to day two. This year we had both made it. My district partner died on day three at the hands of the District Nine boy, seconds later his blood had been spilled across the tall grass.

It's true, District One had never had a Victor. Until now.


	8. The 8th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hi again! All I have to say is please review, it means loads to me!**

Milo: District Two

The Games have been forever changed, I am the first in what will be a long line of trained District Two tributes. I have worked hard in the brand new training centre of our district for seven months now, I am prepared, and I will win.

Almost every year it has been a lower district winning, they know how to survive, they know how to last with hunger. Not anymore, I have heard that District One has created a training program as well, some even say that one will be springing up in Four within the next few months. An alliance was formed with three trained tributes, District One and myself and from the very beginning we have dominated. My district partner was just another snivelling fifteen year old that died almost immediately. Not me, I am not going to lose.

Let the Hunger Games begin, for real this time.


	9. The 9th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday! I just forgot xD Anyway here's the next update and I also encourage you to check out 75 Games by jakey121, it's amazingawesomeepicness!**

Avani: District Five

"We have to split up."

The thought is out of my mouth before I even know what I'm saying. It's true, we are now down to the final six, we should have separated days ago. Neither of us wants it to come down to the two of us.

Her loose black curls bounce slightly as she nods her head.

"Avani, I'm scared."

This much is obvious, we have both been hiding most of the Games, meeting up on Day 6 and continuing to just survive. She's from Six and I'm from Five, me being 15 and her just 13. I don't want to split up, I want desperately to protect the younger girl but I can't, not now when I need to protect myself.

I force myself to move and can hear soft whimpering as I crawl out of our tiny home. She and I both know that she won't make it much further without me here with her.

Only once do I make the mistake of looking back.


	10. The 10th Hunger Games

**A/N: Not much to say here, leave reviews they make me smile :{D**

Ware: District Five

I'm not ready to die.

Living in the scalding desert for two weeks makes you realize things you didn't know before. I realized how important water can be when I found myself going without. I realized how lonely it is when you have no one around you to care for you or give you so much as a warm smile.

I also realized that these kids on television, they are not just people there to entertain. They are just like everyone else, with hopes and dreams, fears and loves. Back in their district they have people waiting for them, friends and family, willing them to beat the odds and come home.

No one I knew very well had ever been reaped. It seemed as if those kids had just been taken out of thin air and put on TV, none of my friends would have to go through that in their lifetime. Surely I wouldn't.

I was wrong, these tributes are real people. In my time here I have realized that none of us are truly prepared for the trials of the arena.

None of us deserve to die.


	11. The 11th Hunger Games

**A/N: Here is our first known Victor, as in I didn't make her up! Mags! Review and let me know how I did :D**

Mags: District Four

Just one more kill.

This thought flows through my mind over and over as I chase down my last competitor and ex-ally. The District Four male, my district partner, we have both made it so far, done so much, and neither of us wants to lose now.

Every ounce of me is screaming to stop running but I know that's impossible, I have to win and I have to do it now. The arena has turned dark even though it is just barely six o'clock; the Gamemakers are expecting the finale.

A root brings my feet out from under me and when I look up I see a crazed expression staring down at me, weapon poised to strike. Immediately I swing my spear around to knock him over and jump back to my feet, our roles now reversed with me standing over him.

Without a second of hesitation I plunge the tip of my weapon into his heart.

Just one more cannon.


	12. The 12th Hunger Games

**A/N: Okay so some of you said you hadn't pictured Mags as a Career xD Well I do because of her courage and bravery in the arena. I just think that when she was younger she would have been one :P**

Atara: District Two

The alliance is breaking. I realized that on the first day when our leader had been killed. No one knew what to do, no one was brave enough to take over for fear of the same fate.

Now it is the third day, we still have no leader, nothing is happening the way it was supposed to. Last night we were attacked by a large alliance of tributes from outer districts, our alliance of six had quickly dwindled to just two in a matter of days. Now it's just me and the pathetic excuse of a tribute from One, if it hadn't been for her district partner she would have never made it into the alliance in the first place.

She and I have stayed together for a few hours but the tension between us is obvious, we are just waiting for someone to make the first move.

It's only a matter of time.


	13. The 13th Hunger Games

**A/N: So sorry about the lack of updates recently, been very sick and couldn't write Dx but I am back so all is good!**

**Enjoy!**

River: District Four

Everybody hates me.

I realized this as soon as I got back to District Four, the only interactions I have are with people giving their mandatory congratulations. Nothing more. I receive no visitors, no one asks of me at the market, when I travel I get nothing but respectful nods.

It's because of my district partner, he and I knew each other before the Games, you could even say we had been friends. I came back without him, or rather I came back instead of him. Everyone wanted him to win.

What made it worse was that I had killed him, on our walk to where the finale would play out I embedded my spear in his skull. He never even knew what happened, dead before he hit the forest ground.

Everybody hates me, but I would rather be hated than dead.


	14. The 14th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another installment :D so sorry that they have been so inconsistent but I will try to update about once a day or so :P This is another Catching Fire Victor, enjoy!**

**Reviews please!**

Woof: District Eight

All I can do now is run. Run and hope, hope that maybe, just maybe I will make it to the forest in time.

It had been quiet for days now, no cannons and no faces to display in the sky at night, I should have known to expect something from the Capital to liven things up. Crouched by the water's edge I had seen them just before they could reach me, some sick mix of a scorpion and a wolf. The stinging force of the tail backed up by the power and speed of the dog's legs, one more second and I would have been at its mercy.

The tree line gets closer and closer but I can feel in the thumping of my heart that the creatures are gaining on me, I never was a fast runner. I don't even know why I run to the trees. How can I be sure these, these _things _can't climb?

But the truth is I have never been sure of anything, not since I was left here to die.


	15. The 15th Hunger Games

**A/N: Back again! I have said this before but check out Thirteen by jakey121, it is a collab story that I am involved with and we would very much appreciate reviews! Also jakey121 has another drabble series going on called 75 Games, check it!**

Bryn: District Four

Despite what most people believe, the Games do not begin when the gong is sounded.

In fact, it begins much sooner than that. The Hunger Games begin as soon as your name is plucked out of the Reaping bowl and your face is broadcasted throughout Panem. That is when the sponsors begin to watch you and that is when you must decide how you are going to survive. Some people think that spending their time before the Games trying to earn sponsors is a waste but I know the true value. Unlike them I will never be freezing, starving, or dehydrated.

When I get to the Capital I will begin to work, unlike the arrogant tributes from One and Two that work will be done during the Parade, and the Interviews. Training only has so much to do with becoming a Victor.

I am going to survive this because I know the truth. The Hunger Games is just a popularity contest.


	16. The 16th Hunger Games

**A/N: Sorry about not updating, been very busy figuring everything out for my next SYOT chapter. Anyway enjoy!**

Ander: District Eight

Every year we are brought into the Square for the Reaping ceremony. Every year we watch as our tributes are carried onstage, most crying, some trying hopelessly to escape. It doesn't matter what you do, you're going into the arena either way. Sometimes I wonder why the tributes even bother to show their fear.

I'm seventeen now which means that after this I only have one more Reaping to go. My family is fairly well off and I have only taken tesserae a handful of times, my name is entered just nine times. The escort moves over to the bowl to choose the male tribute, it's the same thing every year, some poor kid gets chosen and dies on the first day. No one I know has ever been chosen, my older brothers have all made it through without being Reaped, and so will I.

A name is called and reality comes crashing down on me. So this is why tributes cry.


	17. the 17th Hunger Games

**A/N: Check out Thirteen by jakey121 and review, it would mean so much to me!**

Wren: District Four

I hear a canon in the distance, that means there are only three of us left. The finale has begun.

Water begins to coat my feet and I feel my steps become more and more slowed, finally I stop walking and wait. If it's a watery end they want then that's fine with me, I'm from District Four and I know that none of my possible opponents could possibly beat me, this competition was made in my favour.

I hear screams coming from my right and I start paddling towards the sound, minutes later a canon silences the shrieks, now there are only two. Rain blots my vision and I find it a great effort to just see a couple feet in front of me. Finally I see a figure bobbing in the water just a few feet in front of me.

When I reach the figure I see that it is the District Eleven female, she is flailing her arms around and gasping for breath, she looks as if she might go under for good any time now. I can't let that happen though. This kill must be mine.


	18. The 18th Hunger Games

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have updated, been a tad bit busy :S sorry and enjoy!**

Ecru: District Ten

No one pays much attention to the tributes from the outlying districts. That means that just by being from District Ten I am at a disadvantage from the beginning.

This morning we arrived in the Capital and immediately I was brought into the Remake Centre where I was plucked, prodded, and primped in preparation for this moment. My official welcoming into the Capitol, the Tribute Parade.

It is customary for the tributes to wear a costume to represent the industry of our district and for my district partner and I that means livestock. It's always one of two outfits for Ten, animals or cowboys, thankfully this year our stylists chose cowboys. At least that is somewhat more dignified than parading around the Capitol dressed in a cow-suit.

Our chariot lurches forward and I can already feel the crowd becoming less and less enthusiastic, the clapping sounding more and more forced. I can guarantee that neither of us have pulled any sponsors and that means that in three days we will be utterly alone.

That's okay though, I'm used to it by now.


	19. The 19th Hunger Games

**A/N: Alright so here is District 12's only other Victor! If you remember from the books, there had only been Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and one unnamed tribute (well until now). Enjoy!**

Ridge: District Twelve

You can't go into the Hunger Games expecting to win. That's called arrogance.

Arrogance is what killed the Careers, one of them decided they didn't need the pack, killed them all in their sleep and set out alone. She didn't even last the night.

Arrogance is what killed my one and only ally, the female tribute from District Ten. She thought that because her district had a Victor last year that she had a better chance. She did, until the wolves found her.

Some people say that arrogance is just confidence, and confidence is necessary for victory. What they didn't discover is the one thing stronger than confidence, luck.


	20. The 20th Hunger Games

**A/N: Another drabble, hopefully you like it and review it! Doesn't take long!**

Aquil: District Four

I rotate my shoulder and a sharp pain echoes through my left side. That's where my district partner stabbed me a few night ago, she didn't agree with my plan to leave the Career pack and she tried to stop me. That was a mistake for it was her face and not mine that was pixilated into the sky.

My eyes drift to the bright red flesh of my thigh that lies exposed, littered with new scratches and dried blood. Underneath is a deep pair of parallel scratches from running through the thick bush, they don't bleed anymore but even a soft touch causes gripping pain.

My hand reaches up to caress the thick knife slash that has rendered my right eye useless, when I leave here I am guaranteed blindness in this eye. Unless I ask for the Capitol to fix it.

I don't though, these are my battle scars and they remind me of what I have done.


	21. The 21st Hunger Games

**A/N: ummm...check out Thirteen and 75 Games by jakey121...that is all xD**

Sage: District Nine

The only thing I feel is the pain.

Pain, the slash across my stomach that was not quite deep enough to kill me. The scratches that litter my face and limbs from many days in the thick bush. The throbbing in my feet that signals that I should stop running when I know full well that I can't.

Pain, the knowledge that I have been played with, a toy that could be manipulated with the press of a button or the flick of a switch. The memory of a girl who I had considered a friend, turning her back on me when she had thought me dead. The remembrance of killing her later that day.

Pain, knowing that you are alone and that nothing will ever be the same again. Knowing that no matter the outcome you will always be nothing but a broken body, a broken heart, a broken spirit. Nothing more.

Before this I had never truly felt pain, before this I had never wished for death.


	22. The 22nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Check out Thirteen under the penname jakey121, it's an amazing collaboration that I am honored to be a part of, my tribute is the District 3 female Neon Edison :D**

Maize: District Six

The nightmares, I just can't handle the nightmares.

They are not the usual kind that cause a young child to crawl into bed with their parents or run to the kitchen for a glass of water. They are the kind that wake you out of breath and covered in sweat. The kind that rattle your bones and shake you to the core so that you begin to doubt even your own reality.

Despite the name, I know that nightmares do not just come after the sun disappears, no, that would give us release from their hold on us, allow us to live lives worth having. The days are filled with terrifying visions that leave you scared, suspicious, paranoid even.

I used to have nightmares, but they were nothing like these.

Maybe because I have lived through these ones.


	23. The 23rd Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for no update yesterday, got distracted xD anyways here ya go!**

Myda: District Two

My arm thrusts forward, my hand ending in the sharp point of a dagger, towards the boy in front of me. I had understood what my trainers had told me, trust no one, they are all out to take your victory. They were right.

It was the dead of night, the others had gone hunting and left the boy from Four and myself to keep watch. I was happy for the break but this tribute was someone I had known right away to watch for, something about the glimmer in his eyes or the curl of his lips made me wary of him.

A sharp pain in my left arm alerts me once again to the fight, I fake an advance and quickly a knife I had kept hidden flies out of my grip and lands perfectly in the boy's skull. A cannon booms and I feel pride but also a sense of worry.

I had thought myself invincible. But this slash on my arm, blood flowing freely, has reminded me that I am human, I can be beaten, killed even.

Well I may not be invincible but I will not go down easily.


	24. The 24th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, I got distracted by the beginning of my new story, To New Heights. I would love it if you guys checked it out sometime :D Anyways enjoy!**

Jem: District One

60...

6o seconds until the Games begin. I will be with the Career pack, as expected since I am from District one. I will be running these Games, I have trained since age ten. I am ready.

50...

Less than a minute until the beautiful serenity of this island arena will be shattered. The screams of children in pain and the clashing of metal against metal, metal against bone.

40...

The sands will soon be painted crimson, the whiteness and innocence of it all will not last long.

30...

I hear a soft sound echoing through the near silence, looking to my left I see a young girl whom I cannot remember from training. She is so tiny and frail, and tears streak her paled face, she won't last more than a minute.

20...

In front of my lay the golden Cornucopia, the weapons gleam in the sunlight drawing me in. I see a silver staff leaning on a crate of supplies. That is meant for me.

10...

I position my feet one in front of the other, prepared to run. My amber eyes stare forward with intent, the sparkle in my eye that only lay present in the trained tributes.

0.


	25. The First Quarter Quell

**A/N: It has been so long! I am so sorry! Been busy going through the process of applying for Fourteen (the sequel to an amazing 24 author collaborative story) PM me if you would like details! They are looking for some new authors to add to the mix of old ones :D!**

Mace: District Five

This year was different than any other year.

It was the First Quarter Quell meaning that a special twist would be introduced to the Games. Each district would vote in their own tributes to compete for their lives to remind the rebels that it was their choice to begin the Rebellion.

I never thought for a moment that I would be picked. I was larger and likely stronger than most boys my age but I was definitely not the most fit guy for the Hunger Games. I never really stood out in District Five. I got average grades and just slid under the radar for the most part. My only focus was to provide for my large, starving family as best I could.

Until now that is. Now my only focus is to live.


	26. The 26th Hunger Games

**A/N: I am so sorry! I actually completely forgot about this fanfic until recently. I will try and update more often now but I am working on a lot of projects so who knows right? **

Capella: District Two

No one can honestly say they understand me. There is not one person who knows what I am feeling. The only ones who could even have the slightest idea are dead, sent home in wooden coffins, never coming back. The lucky ones who never have to remember.

I remember every moment, every sound, as if it was happening right now. I can see it all in my head when I close my eyes. Every time I find the sweet relief of sleep it is filled with visions of what I became.

I was eighteen when I was chosen to volunteer, the oldest I could be in the Games. They thought I would be prepared. The sad thing is that I was prepared, I tackled the Chariot Rides like a true Victor, starring ahead with an indifferent smirk. Training was a breeze, I was established as the Career pack leader. Interview night went off without a hitch. Without a single damn hitch.

I became a monster, I killed seven people in that arena. Seven. There are seven families in Panem that I have ruined, seven corpses that lie beneath the dirt because of me. Seven ghosts that haunt my every waking moment and make my head ache with memories and with regret.

Seven reasons I wish I was dead.


	27. The 27th Hunger Games

**A/N: Not much to say here so just enjoy!**

Seeder: District Eleven

"Seeder!"

A scream shatters through the silence of the arena and scares away the strange squirrel-like creature that I had been hunting for a while.

"Seeder!"

I know that voice.

I take off running as fast as my legs can carry me. I trip over several large logs that block my path but I don't care about the scrapes and cuts that occupy my knees. All I care about is reaching her.

I make a sharp turn towards a small clearing in the dense forest. I see my ally, a petite girl with strawberry blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, pressed up against a tree and her eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Standing at least a foot or so taller than my tiny ally the large girl holds a knife poised in a throwing position.

My feet are frozen in place and I feel my blood run cold. I know what I am supposed to do but my legs refuse to move. For a split second I meet the eyes of my ally and a flash of betrayal crosses her face just seconds before a knife splits her forehead.

At that moment I could have done a lot of things. I could have sought revenge, I could have jumped out and killed the older girl but I didn't.

All I could do is stand there and sob as the last few ounces of humanity bled from my body.


	28. The 28th Hunger Games

**A/N: I am trying to get these out more quickly but I keep forgetting for some reason xD sorry guys! Here's another!**

Colm: District Six

She just stared at me, nothing more. It was if her eyes were glazed in dew, impairing her vision. I knew she could see me but she would never respond. It was like this since the train ride. The one person who was supposed to help me, supposed to guide me, was incapable of anything more than movement.

They said it was the morphling, a drug that was supposed to dull the pain of injuries. But she wasn't injured, not physically anyway. Not like I would be. Going into the Games without a mentor to guide me meant I was at a disadvantage. A huge disadvantage.

I couldn't understand why she would let the drug take her, why she would let her tributes go into the Games so unprepared when her words could have made the difference and brought them home.

It turns out that once you see the nightmares that we share, you will do anything to keep them at bay. Nothing becomes more important that staying sane when you have experienced the ironically title Games. Not even the lives of your district's children.


	29. The 29th Hunger Games

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about you guys yet! The inspiration for this one came from Cato's final words in the original HG movie :D**

Kir: District Two

Just one more kill. Just one more kill.

One more kill until I can go back home to my district. One more kill until I can bring them the honor they desire. One more kill until I can make them remember my name.

I've trained my entire life to be here, I deserve to be here in the final two. No one could possibly want this more than I do. I crave this, this is what I have been working so hard for.

Finally I will not just be another nameless face in District Two. I will not just be another student at the Training Academy. I will be a Victor. After all this time I will finally get my prize.

My hands tighten around the boy's slender throat, constricting the air flow to his lungs. Cutting him off from the title that is so rightfully mine.

Nobody deserves this more than I do.


	30. The 30th Hunger Games

**A/N: I am trying to get back in the habit of updating once a day, but bear with me because I have a lot I am supposed to be doing :P**

Sylke: District One

This was going to be just _perfect. _

I stand next to the golden chariot that bears my district number, the number "one." Even that shows that we are the best, we cannot be beat. All those other years where another district's tribute won were a fluke, a mistake, nothing more.

My mentor's hand guides me into the chariot and my touch leaves glittering dust on his palm. My entire body glows with the night and the rest of me is almost completely visible. No one will be able to ignore me tonight.

The Capitol crowd is already audible and I cast a glance at my district partner who is dressed almost identically to me. I take a definitive stance in front of him, partially blocking him from the cameras that will soon swarm us.

Tonight is my night to shine and nobody can steal that away from me.


	31. The 31st Hunger Games

**A/N: Daily updates xD so proud of myself for keeping this up for what 3 days now? Awesome, keep reviewing and it will help me keep it up :D and for reference, no this is not the Twill in CF, I assume there would be more than one so yeah.**

Twill: District Eight

I shut my eyes and try to create a picture of her in my mind. Three years later and I am still doing this, everyday it gets harder and harder to come up with her face but I promised I wouldn't stop remembering.

She had told me one night about how scared she was to die. It was a saying in her district that you never really died unless there was no one left to remember you. She had been an orphan, no living family that she knew of, no one left to remember her once she was gone.

It was that night that I promised her I would never forget her, that as long as I lived she too would be alive through my memories.

Each time I try to remember it gets more difficult to conjure up an image worthy of remembrance. The one that is forever engraved on my mind is the blue-lipped, tear stained face that was my last view of the resting child.


	32. The 32nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Daily updates still coming, I am doing my best to continue since you guys have been so amazing with reviewing! Keep it up and I will try to keep updating quickly!**

Jayde: District One 

Ever since the day I came back she has not so much as looked upon me with a hint of kindness. Her eyes are accusing and distant, her body tense when I enter a room.

I don't know what has happened to my nine year old sister in my absence. You would think that nothing would make her happier than seeing me come home alive. I have won and have brought back riches beyond what either of our wildest dreams contained.

She never wanted me to volunteer, told me it was risky and that there was no need to take the risk. We were a well-off family, never in need of money. She didn't understand how much I had wanted this, how much I had craved the spotlight that now seemed to follow my every movement. It didn't matter anymore because I had come home.

It's like she's a completely different person than the one I left at home. It's as if she's changed. Or maybe, maybe I have changed.


	33. The 33rd Hunger Games

**A/N: In keeping with my daily update thing I bring to you another drabble! Enjoy and leave me a review to tell me how I did :D**

Beetee: District Three

A shot in the dark, that was all it was. A lucky bout that allowed me to be alive to this moment.

When my name was called at the Reaping what feels like a lifetime ago, I never expected to live to my next birthday. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. Something in that arena changed me, messed with my head and made me unable to tell my own thoughts from the ones that had been instilled in my mind. They made me do things, crazy things, things that I could never imagine myself doing and still didn't fully believe I had done.

It still takes residence in my head, whatever _it _is. I couldn't begin to guess what _it _was, all I knew was that it was there. It was there and I was the only one who could hear it, feel it.

It still eats away at me, mutating my thoughts and clouding my conscious. Everything is still out to get me, to take away my second chance at life. Even though I am no longer physically in the arena, I will never truly leave.


	34. The 34th Hunger Games

**A/N: Upon request I have decided to change up the order of my Victors and I have given you a District Seven :D thank you to all the reviewers who have stayed through this whole thing and those who are just joining! Thanks so much and keep the reviews coming!**

Cypress: District Seven

They told me I would win, that this whole thing would be as easy as cutting down trees. That the other tributes would fall like thick trunks and their branches would still rustle in the wind like they had done while they were alive.

Those were the thoughts running through my head, that they are just like trees. I had worked in the lumberyard for many years, and I had cut down more trees than I could count. Twenty-three more would be nothing.

They were wrong. _I _was wrong.

Trees do not look at me while I approach them with my axe at the ready, pleading with me to spare their lives. Trees do not scream as my weapon enters their body. Trees do not hunt or try to kill me themselves.

Tributes are nothing like trees, though I still found a way to cut them all down.


	35. The 35th Hunger Games

**A/N: Still sticking with the daily updates guys! Trying my best xD Here is another, enjoy!**

Tesla: District Three

Trees shoot past me as I run through the hauntingly empty woods. Small abandoned sheds appear through the branches and hills but I don't take notice. I fumble in my backpack with my free hand as the terrain continues to fly by, unaware of the death that has tainted its natural beauty.

My hand closes around the small vial that I had been searching for, I rip it out of the pack and everything else falls behind me. Finally before I lose what little courage I posses I turn around to face her.

The girl's face is twisted in rage as she charges at me, impaling me in the lower portion of my stomach with a thin sword. I jab the needled end of the vial into her upper arm and she immediately stiffens. Her rigid body tips and falls to the forest floor.

I am on the ground as well, blood pooling in my hands as I clutch at the gaping hole. The final cannon sounds and I watch the insides of my eyelids close as I am plunged into darkness. .


	36. The 36th Hunger Games

**A/N: Here is the next one, nothing really to say here so enjoy!**

Tamith: District Two

He is not getting away, not this time. I'd tracked him since the first day, the boy from District Seven. Each time he had evaded me as if he had been waiting for the moment when I would come crashing through the trees or grab at him from behind. It was only natural that it would come down to the two of us.

That was my sole purpose of volunteering, to kill the Sevens who took the life of my cousin, my role model, my best friend, all those years ago. The girl had been easy, she was a tiny thing, the first death of the Bloodbath. Her skull smashed in by a fatal blow to her temple.

But him, this seventeen year old boy, he had always been one step ahead of me. That is, until now. I hold him by his hair and the rain absorbs my laughter as he claws at my arms, pure joy filling my body as I impale him through the neck by a silver spear.

I cared about winning, all I cared about was this moment right here.


	37. The 37th Hunger Games

**A/N: So sorry that updates have not been daily! I have so much writing to do and I am beginning to get swamped :S updates should be back on track by next week or so!**

Axel: District Six

The Capitol never wanted me to win.

Most citizens believe that every year they want to see one of the trained tributes win, even though it is clearly stated as being illegal. They want their Victor to be beautiful as so many of them are, poised and graced with fighting. They want them to be fierce and most importantly, they want them to have no regrets.

They didn't want me, a scrawny fifteen year old from District Six, to win at the last moment when all hope seemed to be lost. I was not a fierce competitor, I was just a boy who was scared, no, _terrified_, to die. Nobody expected me to be able to kill the large female, even I didn't expect it.

Nobody ever wanted me to win, and now I'm not even sure I wanted to.

I am not like the trained tributes, I cannot kill and feel no pain.


	38. The 38th Hunger Games

**A/N: Sorry again about the slight lack of updates but I am doing my best for you guys :3 enjoy!**

Mercury: District Two

It's hard to believe that in this place even the weakest tributes can be dangerous. I never thought that someone as small as this squirming little worm of a boy could do any damage to us. We were the Career Pack, the strongest of the strong. The group that makes Victors.

Everything was broken by this one child. Thirteen, maybe fourteen at the most, he was the one that brought hell onto us. Put the poisons in our food supply that took out three out of four of the remaining Careers, everyone but me.

I pin him down with my foot and he yells and screams for someone, an ally I do not know by name. I reach down and snap his neck with a single flick of my wrist.

Broken, just like my alliance.


	39. The 39th Hunger Games

**A/N: Just to let anyone reading this know, I have begun a new SYOT called **_**Painted Crimson **_**and there are still a few slots open! Jump over to my profile and check it out!**

Aeries: District Two

This is it, the day I have been waiting for my entire life. My last Reaping, my last chance to prove that I am not just another failed trainee. That I deserve the training that I have gone through since the day I learned to walk.

Both of my sisters went into the Hunger Games before me, one came out and the other did not. I am only to recognize the one that did though, the other does not exist to my family any longer. She died when I was seven, I cannot even recall her name.

I can't be like my sister, I can't be another failure. I can't be shut out and forgotten. If I don't do this now than I might as well be dead.

There is only one way I can stay truly alive, and remain precious still in the eyes of my parents. I have to be the first one onto that stage.


	40. The 40th Hunger Games

**A/N: Enjoy guys, nothing much to say here!**

Shimmer: District One

Nothing has prepared me for this game. Not the training, not the countless strategy meetings, none of it.

All I was ever told was of the luxury that would be showered on me upon return. That I would get to live in a beautiful home with anything and everything I could ever dream of. The money to do whatever I wanted or nothing at all. Life would be easy when I came out two weeks after I raised my hand at the Reaping.

No one ever told me everything that would come in between these events. The death, the killing, the unbearable, indescribable guilt that feels like someone has stabbed you in the chest. I wasn't supposed to feel any of this. It was a disgrace to everything my district stands for that I was breaking as easily as a dry twig beneath my boot.

Nobody knows what is going through my mind. Nobody knows what I am thinking they only see what I am doing; how I am performing. I have to keep doing what I have done, I have to win. Nobody can know how broken I am inside.


	41. The 41st Hunger Games

**A/N: Just to let everyone know there are still a few spots that remain open for **_**Painted Crimson! **_**Hurry on over and submit me a tribute if you can find the time :D**

Brutus: District Two

People didn't understand me. Once I had emerged from the arena I was deemed an outcast, someone to be feared but not respected. I never understood why they didn't honor me like the others. I had done exactly what I was supposed to do.

The only one that didn't shut me out was my little sister. She was smart, she knew that what I had done was worthy of respect and praise. She spent hours with me every day, learning and training from the best of the best.

By the time she was eight she could win in a fist fight over any of the fifteen year old girls in the Academy. She could throw a spear from fifty yards and run faster than ninety percent of the older trainees.

People started to treat her differently too, just like they had done to me. Like she was a monster of some sort.

But was that not what we were expected to become?


	42. The 42nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Ok I have figured out that I have no time to update on weekends xD hopefully I can keep this going during the week though! Enjoy another CF Victor xP!**

Lyme: District Two

It was always me, it was always supposed to be me.

I stand on the platform that sits under the stage. Awaiting my rise into the public eye, my true entrance into my new life as a Victor. Everyone in my district claims to be the next one, but I had actually done it. Everything I had worked so hard for was coming true right now.

I hear muffled voices from above followed by strenuous applause. I feel the plate rise beneath my feet, the same fluttering excitement as when I was launched into the arena for the first time. This time, however, is so much sweeter. This time, I am being launched into eternal glory.

This time, there is no one waiting to pounce at any small chance they get at stealing this from me. Light begins to blind me but this time I welcome it with a smile.

Tonight is my night.


	43. The 43rd Hunger Games

**A/N: Check out the new 24 author collaboration **_**Hunters and the Hunted, **_**under the penname **_**24 for 24. **_**My tribute is not until D11 but the ones up so far are PHENONIMINAL! Leave a review and I will love you forever :D!**

Rush: District Six

My stylist straightens the silver tie that hangs tightly around my neck and I flinch at her cold touch.

"You look amazing," she whispers and smiles up at me with a toothy grin that reminds me of a young child. Someone so naive they do not even realize what is going on right in front of their eyes.

I give a slight nod of my head as a thank you and follow an Avox out of the room, I am placed into the lineup of tributes behind the female from my district whose interview precede my own. I make my face expressionless and try and think of what I will do once my turn arrives.

I know what I am supposed to do, answer the questions honestly. Sponsors like to be able to feel like they can relate to a tribute and it makes them more apt to send in money. That was what my mentor told me, what I knew I was expected to do what was necessary of me.

But what if I didn't want them to know about me, about my life. They already had my present and my future in their cruel grasp. How are they also entitled to take from me my past?


	44. The 44th Hunger Games

**A/N: Daily updates still going strong :D enjoy everyone and please leave me a review, makes me so very happy :3**

Grace: District One

A bow was so beautiful. Arching ever so slightly to show off its thin form; clean silver glinting under the critical eye of its maker. A string that felt like spider silk beneath gentle hands and stretched like rubber.

Arrows crafted so artfully to maintain the perfect balance. Sheer pieces of shaved metal attached to all sides, allowing the sharp point to glide gracefully through the air. A beautiful work of art, an all powerful weapon.

My mother used to liken me to these deadly masterpieces. Like the silver of the handle, my face was flawless, my body curved perfectly. My eyelashes fluttered like the sides of the arrow film, seeming to glide me into the hearts of many.

But like an arrow, I was sharp, trained to be like this powerful silver arm. Like this beautiful weapon I was deadly, deadly and beautiful.


	45. The 45th Hunger Games

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story :D If you have any prompts you would like me to use for a future drabble then tell me in review! Now enjoy our next CF Victor :D!**

Chaff: District Eleven

I knew I had wanted to win. I wanted to go home, to be with all the people I'd left behind.

But I never wanted to kill anyone.

I look over at the fresh corpse of a scrawny boy with wiry glasses who is slumped over a patch of gravel, eyes facing upwards in a constant, accusing stare. My gaze wavers to the right where I immediately spot the curly, red hair that marks out my ally.

The boy had come yelling out of the forest, knife raised in a battle charge. The knife left his hand and I ducked to the ground, the weapon flying over my head. I ran at him, without a weapon to help me. Adrenaline kicked in and I clenched my hands around his throat until cannon fire brought me back into reality.

When I'd looked back, I saw my ally on the ground, her fiery hair spilling around her face. I shook her but she didn't move, another cannon fired.

I saw the knife that stuck out of her temple, the boy's knife that had nearly killed me. By living I had damned her.


	46. The 46th Hunger Games

**A/N: Daily updates have somewhat failed, sorry guys! But I am still trying to get these out as soon as I can write them :D!**

Linden: District Seven

I wanted to write everything down. Everything I had seen and every name I had come across in the arena I had an urge to keep account of.

After we emerge from the arena we are expected to take up a talent, something new to occupy our minds. Even when they are still reeling with the haunting memories that never seem to so much as fade.

I recorded everything. Every moment I could remember so vividly in my head, I wrote down in a leather bound book until every fact had been relived. Until nothing else remained in my memory that wasn't in the book.

I then wrote them letters. Wrote to each of the tributes, those I'd encountered and who'd become familiar to me and those I never so much as spoken to. Every time I remembered something about them I would write it to them, remind them that they would never be forgotten.

That's how they found me, my hands clutched around a black notebook and a scarf hitching me to the ceiling rungs.


	47. The 47th Hunger Games

**A/N: Check out **_**The Hunters and the Hunted: The 10**__**th**__** Hunger Games**_** by **_**24 for 24**_**, it's a new 24 author collaboration that I am apart of. Keep an eye out for the District Eleven female ;) she be mine!**

Paisley: District Eight

His hulking form stands over me, a shadow watching the pain I am in but powerless to stop it. With every movement of my breathing my stomach cries out in terror, blood rushing from my body with each exhalation. He kneels down beside me and places a chilled hand on my cheek.

"Do you want to go home?"

I nod quickly, tears clouding my vision. I want this pain to be over, I want to be back at home with my family, I want to be just another fourteen year old girl. The salty liquid moves down my face and hits his hand, he pulls away with an expression of pain.

"Then you're going home."

He lifts the short dagger from my belt and holds it out in front of him. He gives me one last, saddened smile before plunging the knife quickly into his throat and collapsing on top of me. I scream but there is no one left to hear me.


	48. The 48th Hunger Games

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, enjoy :D!**

Ajacks: District Five

I knew how the Hunger Games worked. Two out of the three of my older siblings had been Reaped in my lifetime, my sister at age sixteen and my oldest brother at seventeen. I knew I had a high chance of being Reaped at any point, the Capitol seemed to be targeting my family and no one could escape from under the Capitol's gun. I never expected it to happen when I was just fourteen.

Maybe at this point, other kids would be thinking about how much they miss their families and how they would never be able to see them again. I didn't have much of a family to go back to, only my sickly mother who dragged her way through life, not being able to deal with what remained of her broken family.

I had nothing to lose but so much to gain, I wanted to prove to my mother that they can't take all of us. They can put all her children into the arena, but in there it's anyone's game.


	49. The 49th Hunger Games

**A/N: Very close to the second Quarter Quell mark! Keep reviewing, you guys are amazing :D**

Quince: District Nine

I never really wanted to win. I knew that my chances were slim, I wasn't going to be one of those tributes to delude themselves into thinking that they would become Victor over one of the Careers. I wasn't stupid.

As some might say, it was love at first sight. The girl from Five and I talked once during Training and were inseparable from that point on. I began to think that maybe I could love her, and that she could love me as well.

She died in the arena, first day.

I never even saw who killed her. With nobody to pinpoint my blame on, I went insane. I spent days hidden in one of the small shelters until one day a small boy came across my temporary home.

I killed him. It made me feel better, to inflict my feelings on someone else. To make them feel the pain I felt at losing her.

But when I was transported out of the arena there was no one left to use as a scapegoat. Just a heavy heart and years of memories.


	50. The Second Quarter Quell

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in getting this out, I struggled with choosing what to do this one about seeing as we already know so much about Haymitch. Hope it's okay! :D**

Haymitch: District Twelve

I stand on the balcony of the Training Centre, the night air filled with the sounds of celebration from below me. A party just for me, that I was not to attend. The time when everyone would claim to have sponsored me, just to gather the bragging rights of being somehow connected to an unlikely Victor.

"You made a mistake," the familiar voice from behind me doesn't startle me in the least but my mentor's words send shivers down my spine.

"In winning," I fake a laugh, "what, did they expect me to just lie down and take an axe to the head?"

"No," he shakes his head and sighs loudly, "District Twelve's Victors are always under observation, we are considered the most likely to rebel. You just proved your capabilities, they'll be watching you Haymitch."

"What more can they do to me?" I chuckle again but it sounds quite obviously forced this time.

"You'd be surprised, kid."


	51. The 51st Hunger Games

**A/N: We have now passed the Second Quarter Quell mark! I am going to be so horribly sad when this is over D:**

Bear: District Ten

No one can take on the Careers, it just doesn't work that way.

A few days ago, five of us joined together with the sole goal of taking them down. They'd always won, and that was because no one ever opposed them. With nothing else to lose, we became the hunters, and them the prey.

The first thing that began to make me realize how stupid we were being was when the first of us met death. Our plan was to attack the Careers from the trees, but, as we found out, their aim is deadly even if it is blind.

The other three of my allies fell soon after, it was if we could not go a single day without a gruesome image burned into our memory of someone that we used to know.

Now it's only me left, and I'm not as stupid as I was earlier in the Games. If the Careers want me, they'll have to find me first.


	52. The 52nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Back again with another update and I hope you are all enjoying this series! I finally got around to seeing how many reviews this has gotten and, wow! You are all amazing! Thanks to everyone!**

Lush: District One

It's wonderful really, a work of art in its prime. The beauty of death is something that has always fascinated me. Not being the best, or claiming victory over another human being. No, not me. I have always strived to become what I was destined to be, an artist of murder.

Cutting away the very things that keep us alive is not an easy task. It can be fragile, messy, and must be treated with absolute care. A cut in the wrong spot can be the difference between a clean kill and a bloody one. Blood should be a flavour, not to be glazed over the entire meal.

To me, the perfect kill has always been one that is not earlier detected. A single, silent slice across a throat; a rhythmic stab to the heart that ends a life without any disturbances made to the quiet atmosphere. No fight, no struggles, just a quick end to an already condemned spirit.


	53. The 53rd Hunger Games

**A/N: Another Catching Fire Victor, these are the most fun one to write and Wiress is one of my favourites too :D enjoy!**

Wiress: District Three

The thin wire cuts into my fingers as I clutch it tightly, remembering the circuit board that my allies and I had discovered during the earliest phases of the Games. Now it was time, I was finally ready to do what it takes.

A light settles my eyes in the smashed circuits, wires sticking out at all angles and a spot cut out of the right hand side, just large enough to fit a small stone.

I pull the device out of my pocket, a tiny piece of silver that I can easily roll between my fingertips, created from wires and metal found in some of the many rooms of the arena. I push the metal into the hole in the circuit board and press down on either side of it until I hear a small click. I allow my breaths to shallow and strain my hearing until I can make out an almost inaudible ticking. By then, however, I am already halfway out of the building, literally running for my life.


	54. The 54th Hunger Games

**A/N: If you guys are enjoying this, check out a few of my one shots! I would love some opinions on them :3**

Atlas: District Two

The biggest mistake I've ever made was letting a girl get between me and my goals.

I was just like any other Career, trained since the tender age of eight to be a ruthless killing machine. Machines don't have feelings, well, they're not supposed to.

I'm not sure what it was about her, she wasn't overly pretty as some girls from the Academy are. Maybe it was just the way she walked, held herself with an air of confidence that I couldn't help but recognize.

Either way, she was the one who almost cost me everything.

It was the fourth night, when everyone had been sleeping. The girl crept into our camp with the intent of stealing some of our abundant supplies. She never got that far, my district partner spotted her and made chase. She barely got a few feet before the knife went through her back.

I saw that and went insane, killed my partner and woke my entire alliance. That dreary night I left them, two more kills under my belt and two of my ex-allies on the run.


	55. The 55th Hunger Games

**A/N: Sorry this next one was delayed, still hope you are all enjoying this!**

Keyla: District Two

Everything was frozen, ice hard and impenetrable. Nothing in the arena was of use to anyone, unless, somehow, in this cold you were able to hunt and kill a furred animal. The only food sources were the woodland creatures and a few select bushes scattered throughout the arena which bore a strange type of edible berry.

All our energies were focused on staying warm, not even the Career Pack was out hunting, none of us could find the motivation to. If the Capitol was going to throw us into this frozen wasteland than the only battle they would bear witness to would be the fight against the elements.

I heard them first, the howling of mutts against the cold, dark night. They had decided the Games had gotten boring. There would be bloodshed tonight.

The only thing I could do though was pull my hood up tighter around my head and shuffle deeper into the ice cave wall. Praying that I would be allowed to live.


	56. The 56th Hunger Games

**A/N: Wow this story is coming to an end so quickly! What will I do when this is all over D:?**

Anise: District Eight

"Hi there!"

I whip around to see a tall female figure behind me wearing a black suit identical to mine other than the silver "6" stitched into her sleeve. Her mouth shows a genuine smile and her brown eyes are kind.

"Hi," I breathe and she doesn't seem to hear me. I repeat the word and she shrinks down to my level, holding me by my thin shoulders and asks me if I had any allies yet. When I shake my head she smiles and shakes my hand, stating that I shouldn't worry because I would no longer be alone.

"Peyton," a cruel voice sneers from behind me and my eyes widen but i do not allow myself to turn around. "Can't get any other allies than a scrawny fourteen year old? Figures you'd end up in the losing alliance. No matter anyway, she can join you, we'll gut you both like puny, little worms."

My body shudders as I take in the boy's graphic threats. Is this girl my savior? Or my curse?


	57. The 57th Hunger Games

**A/N: Getting very close to the end :'( don't know whether to cry or be happy!**

Hadrien: District Two

I had never really thought about the Hunger Games other than to remember the goal that had been set for me. The actual event never sunk in, what I would be doing after I finally clambered up those steps.

Now I sit here on the first night, the cold wind whistling around me. There is no one standing over me, yelling and pushing me. Telling me that I can always do better no matter how far I had already pushed myself. It was only me, no one else.

I think back to when I first began training, how empowering it felt to hold that spear in my hand for the very first time. How freeing it was to thrust it into the fabric dummy and realize how much damage I could really cause. I didn't understand that with the single moment of freedom came a cost far greater.

To be great, you must give all over all you have. I have already done that and now I feel light, for once in my life I know what it is like to truly be at peace.


	58. The 58th Hunger Games

**A/N: I want to apologize first and foremost, I completely forgot about this story...but I am back now! So sorry and I hope that I can keep this on track from now on! :D**

Cecelia: District Eight

The younger girl from District Seven, the one I had met in training many days earlier, stands with her back pressed against the golden Cornucopia. Her stance is defensive, but she is well able to hide the fear, with only her eyes revealing her true emotions.

I remain hidden in the bushes on the outskirts of the vast field, unable to so much as breathe.

I had wanted to protect her, and I told her as much in the earlier days in the Capitol, but she refused. Laughing it off as though it was preposterous that she would need any assistance. But she was young, naive, innocent; she couldn't possibly be asked to understand that she needed protection.

They take their time killing her, the Careers with their unforgiving blades. All I wanted to do was run in and protect her, but the girl was right after all. The only person in this place that you can truly count on is yourself, for I could do nothing but watch her die.


	59. The 59th Hunger Games

**A/N: Okay, yes I forgot again. Thanks for reminding me guys...anyways, here is an update! Enjoy!**

Ares: District Six

The girl that stands in front of me is small, terribly small. I can't even remember anything about her, other than that she was one of those nameless faces that joined me in the Capitol all those days ago.

She looks up at me with widened eyes but behind them all I see is hatred. Someone so tiny can't hurt me, yet she could with that sharp blade she holds. I don't remember her having a knife before, or having reddened eyes for that matter. She looked so harmless and yet now she embodies everything that must be destroyed. I can see wasps swarming around her, ready to prey on my skin at her call. While she just stares at me with those evil, damning eyes.

I swipe out with my blade and the second it connects, her facade crumbles. The bees leave her side and in their place there is only air. Her eyes are no longer red, but blue, filled with tears and pain.

This place is driving me to this, the loneliness of insanity where _I_ am the evil one.


	60. The 60th Hunger Games

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Teddy, who loves D1 and no one quite knows why xD enjoy!**

Gloss: District One

I plunge the knife into the boy's stomach once more, marveling at the blood that pours freely out of each respective hole, all hand-carved by myself of course. He is my second victim in the Bloodbath, the first being a girl no bigger than my thumb who had received one of my daggers to the temple. It wasn't a fantastic kill, I needed another. I was one of the youngest of the Career pack, only sixteen, with so much to prove.

"It's over Gloss, kid's dead," I hear a voice from behind me and turn to see the female volunteer from Two who had taken the role of pack leader. She was snide and sarcastic, no more than a nuisance to me.

And I would kill her.

I stab the knife into the body once more for good measure before rising to my feet and joining the others. Two ordered us to gather all the supplies into the mouth of the Cornucopia and I obliged without a word of complaint.

Let her have her fun, for now. But, I swear, it won't last much longer.


	61. The 61st Hunger Games

**A/N: Sorry again guys, I have been swamped lately with writing, and I always end up forgetting about this! Here's another and hopefully the next few won't take so long! **

Cashmere: District One

My plate rises and I feel the fresh breeze tousle my blonde hair, moving it back from my face. The arena opens up around me, a beautiful beach with swaying palm trees and the smell of something salty moving through the air.

The leader of the Career Pack, my district partner, looks over to me from across the white sand. I wink at him and he smiles cockily. He'll never know what hit him.

It's the easiest trick in the book, to be the ditz of the alliance and pretend to know nothing. But I'm not playing that way. I'm doing just what my Mentor told me to do; I'm playing to my strengths. My partner is the leader, or so everyone thinks. He's also one of the most arrogant Careers at the centre. It was easy to get him wrapped around my finger. Bending to my will. I'll build the Career alliance up and then destroy it, it's as easy as that.

Never trust a pretty face, for behind it are skills to match.


	62. The 62nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Really sorry, it seems I have forgotten once again. Whoops! Here you are anyway!**

Enobaria: District Two

My jaw tightens and I see the boy in front of me, a mild tribute standing in front of my only remaining ally. Except he wasn't so mild, as most tributes looked to my trained eyes. He was wild, driven by fear or vengeance or whatever it was that made him able to slice through the air and meet the flesh of my district partner with his long sword.

My voice catches in my throat as I watch my partner fall to the ground a mere ten feet from where I stand. Nothing in me seems able to keep still and so, unable to remain concealed in the shadows, I run into the clearing.

He never sees me coming as I tackle him head on, now driven by my own vengeance. This is the only way I know how to show I cared for my partner, vengeance. It's what we're trained to do in response.

And so, with his beady eyes boring into me, I slice my own weapon against his bare skin and finally show him the true meaning of hell. The only thing worse than being here alone, _death. _


	63. The 63rd Hunger Games

**A/N: Annnnnnd, I forgot about this story. Again. Really I am sorry everyone! Here's another chapter, anyway.**

Aelianna: District Two

They think it was all just for the cameras, and maybe they're right. All the kisses, cuddles, everything. It was all part of the plan to earn sponsors, something our Mentors came up with to get both of us to the top of the charts.

It was a cliché moment, all of a sudden it seems like something more than just pretending. But I can't let it be more. No, it will ruin me. I have to win and no boy can get in the way. No matter how much I want him to.

Soft snores echo in my ear and the chest below my head moves rhythmically in sleep. The others are gone already, it's only the two of us. I lift my head carefully from his body and rise to my feet, walking towards the spear that lies just metres from my feet. I heave the heavy weapon up and bring it closer to him, the point hovering just above his heart.

His eyes flutter open then, but the tip is already hurling towards his chest and the betrayed blue eyes have no effect on that.


	64. The 64th Hunger Games

**A/N: Not much to say, I am going to try and update a bit more often though! **

Oberon: District One

This arena is _paradise. _It is so easy to lose yourself in the calming wave sounds or the rustling if the palm leaves. The calmness has even reached the Career pack, bringing all of us into a state of pure bliss.

This makes it just that much easier.

We already lost two members in the Bloodbath, the pair from Two who were embarrassments to the rest of us. If they would have lived they wouldn't have lasted long, they were liabilities. Pushed into the pack only by their district number.

Three more to lose.

I am the only real Career this year, the rest of them are merely wishful trainees. Not the real thing. They play the game, sure, but they don't play to win. I will play to win, I am the only one that knows how. Fifteen and sixteen year olds cannot know victory over me. They should have stayed in the Academy for a few more years before coming in here. They should have waited until I had already won so that they could actually have a chance.

Their lose, not mine.


	65. The 65th Hunger Games

**A/N: Look at me go, three days in a row of updates! Finnick may seem different than you expect, but please keep in mind that he was supposed to be a Career before the 75****th****. **

Finnick: District Four

They told me that it would be stupid to try it now. That I would not be able to handle it yet, not for at least another three years. Seventeen was the youngest age that the trainers suggested. Before that you were merely to train in the hopes that you would be ready before time was up. But I didn't want to wait. I wanted the glory, I wanted to be _special._

At the age of fourteen I knew I could do it. The others would underestimate me, the only one that might know what I was capable of being my own district partner. But I knew they wouldn't listen to her. I was in no way small, but I was lean. I was young. I was "beatable".

This was everything I always dreamed of. The limelight that had eyes for no one but myself. The knowledge that if I won, I would not only be the youngest Career to do so, but the youngest tribute in the history of the Games.

I would be a legend, and I would settle for nothing less.


	66. The 66th Hunger Games

**A/N: Wow, only 7 more to go not including this one. Can't believe it's almost over wow.**

Castor: District One

They will train harder. They will be faster, they will be stronger than I was made when I was chosen to volunteer. I will make them Victors. I will make them better than I ever was.

The Hunger Games are not as easy as some trainers profess to their students. They break you, they remove all the training you were given until there is just you. They kill everything inside you until you are nothing but an empty shell of the person that dutifully raised their hand to this opportunity.

I was lucky. I was not strong enough for the Games. I was not fast enough for the Games. I won, but I was not prepared. My trainees will be, though. That I will ensure. They will train harder, longer, and they will be ready. They will know of the Games because I will teach them everything they can do to them if they let them, they will be ready.

They will not need luck. They will play the Games, the Games will not play them like they played me.


	67. The 67th Hunger Games

**A/N: So sorry I have been totally ignoring this story, but I promised you all I would finish it and I will. Just, not sure when...**

Blight: District Seven

I truly do not know when winning started to be so important to me.

I came into this place with the expectation to die. I was not a Career, nor was I particularly strong nor smart. I was just me, I was just Blight. I didn't have anything exceptional to offer the Capitol or my district should I be crowned Victor, and so naturally I spent my week of preparation convincing myself that I was okay with not returning.

I still do not know when or why that changed.

Maybe because, no matter how much time you spend trying to tell yourself that you are comfortable in death, no one truly is. No matter the thought that it will be so easy to just stop breathing, I have realized that it never will be so simple. Your physical body just doesn't want to let go, and because of this you keep on fighting.

It's possible I will never know what sparked the change in me, but now I can only hope that it will be enough to keep my body going for just a few days longer.


	68. The 68th Hunger Games

**A/N: Yeah, to make up for all the time I didn't update I'm doing it now. We're in the home stretch now everyone! **

Acacia: District Seven

It was never spoken that he was the favorite out of the pair of us. Though it was obvious to anyone that really looked.

He's Blight's younger brother, of course he would get all the special attention. The districts pity him, the Capitol has such high expectations of him after his brother's amazing performance. Blight and Cypress are the mentors this year, but really the only help I have gotten is from the Escort.

How can I be so easily forgotten, when being so could be the very thing that condemns me? I just need the opportunity to stand out. I can't live in his shadow much like he lives in his brothers. No, if I have any sort of chance at victory I have to make a name for myself.

Even if that means doing something completely insane.

Tonight will be the interviews, the final chance we have to gain sponsors before we are launched into the arena. After tonight it could very well be too late to save me. I have to make them remember me.

No matter what.


	69. The 69th Hunger Games

**A/N: Hoping to finish this soon, just because I feel bad making you guys wait so long xD anyways, enjoy!**

Sirius: District Two

I think everyone who ever enters the Games at some point experiences a sense of hope. That tugging feeling that maybe you can survive this and that maybe you can find your way home.

That feeling never goes away for me, though it's very much less like a feeling or notion and more like a fact. I _will _be going home. The rest of them can think it will be them up until their last breath or heartbeat for all I care, but it will be me who wins it all.

Some may think me arrogant, but I like to think of myself as clever. Smart enough that I can recognize my own strengths and the weaknesses of others. There is no point in looking at the other two factors, as long as I can be sure of those two. The simple fact is, I'm better than any of them and that means I am going to win.

No questions asked.


	70. The 70th Hunger Games

**A/N: Just another update... a Catching Fire Victor!**

Annie: District Four

The arena is cracking, I can hear the rumbling and it sends shivers down my spine.

My district partner and I are alone right now, somewhat lost in the thin woods that don't benefit anyone except the Careers due to sparse hiding spaces. I think he hears it too, maybe that's why he stopped walking. Suddenly his eyes go wide and the District Two male is upon him, the sword in his hand slicing through the delicate skin of his neck. I scream but no one seems to hear and then everything turns to darkness and I feel strong arms around me and realize that I am shaking.

_It was only a dream_, I want to tell myself even though I know it is more of a recollection than a dream at all. This was something I saw so close to me. A horror that haunts me through the nights.

"Annie, it's okay, I'm here," a soft voice whispers but I don't know the words with which to respond so I say nothing. Instead I allow myself to sink into his arms, hoping that he knows how much he means to me even when I can't bring myself to thank him.


	71. The 71st Hunger Games

**A/N: Just another update, the countdown is upon us! Only two more chapters left!**

Taurus: District Two

They told me I was a disgrace, that I was never supposed to win anyway and that they were just taking back the gift they had unwillingly granted me. I should be okay with this, it was never something I could covet after she died.

They trained me to be invincible, to let no one in close enough for them to be able to hurt my chances. But facing death can change you, I let her heart close to mine and I found love. I regret none of the choices I made except the one that ended up taking her from me.

They're going to kill me. I don't know when, where, or how, but I know it is unavoidable. I ahve disgraced my district. I almost let that peasant girl win in a hand to hand fight against myself, who must be at least double her size.

That's not the part that bothered me, it's the idea that I almost let her and that the Capitol had to kill her for me because I wouldn't do it. All I wanted was to be with her, and soon enough they would give me just that.


	72. The 72nd Hunger Games

**A/N: Slight hold up, but be happy! Only one more chapter left! **

Johanna: District Seven

I cower in the corner of the tiny cave as my only ally stares me down. I don't like the way his eyes lace over me, I feel so vulnerable as if I were not wearing any clothing at all.

He makes a move towards me and my instincts kick in, suddenly all strategy for appearing weak has vanished from my mind. I feel only anger as I strike out with a frantic punch, following with a well placed kick. He doubles over but doesn't fall. I watch him reach for his weapon and new panic rushes over me. If he gets out a weapon, I'm as good as dead.

I grab the knife out of my boot and lunge at him with it, cutting him several times before finally hearing a cannon. I don't stop, though. No, I keep stabbing at the flesh until blood coats my face and body because I can't believe that he is dead. I fall off of him, out of breath several seconds later. I find his belt amidst the blood and take the axe in it for my own.

It's time to stop pretending.


	73. The 73rd Hunger Games

**A/N: This will be the final chapter of this story, I may start another drabble series like this if I get another idea but I am unsure yet. Also, to all of you reading this, I have one open spot for my newest SYOT **_**Streets I Know. **_**If you would like this place(D11 Male) please send him in ASAP!**

**A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, read, or favourited this story! I have enjoyed writing this and I hope you have all liked it.**

_**If you would take the time, I ask anyone reading this to tell me which chapter was your favourite and why, it would be great to see everyone's opinions! **_

Glisten: District One

Some things that shine and shimmer are simply an illusion. Not everything that you vie for is worth it in the end. Not everyone who wished you well has good intentions in their hearts. Not everything you thought you could be is attainable.

I once dreamed as a young girl that I would become Panem's next champion. I trained my hardest and did everything I was asked to; I just wanted it so badly.

Now I wish I had never even heard the name of the Hunger Games.

My body, mind, and spirit are broken. My eyes see ghosts that I never thought I could mourn. I thought I was stronger than the others before me, I thought I would cope better than they could and that because of this I was better than them.

It is not fair that others must go through this delusion. It is not fair that I might lose my friends, sisters, brothers to the Games that took me.

Someone please do something. Our nation's children are dying; the ones killed by a sharpened weapon as well as the ones that come back with lead in their hearts.


End file.
